Yo, Mamodo: Vehículo de Nieve
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Brago ha enfrentado y derrotado a numerosos oponentes, Ahora se enfrenta a su prueba más difícil¡un vehículo para nieve!


Mientras veía "Estruendo en la Nieve" una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza¿Cómo le hizo Brago para aprender a manejar un vehículo para Nieve?

Con ustedes, una explicación nacida de mi retorcida mentecita.

**Summary:** Brago ha enfrentado y derrotado a numerosos oponentes, Ahora se enfrenta a su prueba más difícil¡un vehículo para nieve!

**Disclaimer:** Zatch Bell T.M.

* * *

Yo, Mamodo.

**Vehículo para nieve.**

-Estúpido aparato humano –gruñó Brago entre dientes.

El metal verde del vehículo de nieve se distinguía claramente entre la blancura invernal.

El mamodo bufó y su aliento formó una pequeña nube de vapor frente a su rostro antes de desaparecer al cabo de unos segundos.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Pero a Brago no le importaba.

Cómo bien le había dicho a Sherry, él no era cómo los débiles humanos que se quejaban por un poco de frío.

Aunque -15 °C no era un poco de frío.

Era bastante frío.

-¿Para qué necesitamos esto? –preguntó el mamodo oscuro.

-Es muy difícil caminar en la nieve, más aún correr –explicó Sherry mientras le echaba un vistazo a su vehículo azul-. Con esto podremos avanzar más rápido y habrá menos posibilidades de que los enemigos escapen.

Brago gruñó y volvió su atención a la máquina.

Él no necesitaba esa cosa. Podía arreglárselas perfectamente solo.

Caminó hacia el aparato con grandes dificultades.

La nieve aprisionaba sus pies, le dificultaba moverse y lo había puesto en riesgo de caer más de un par de veces.

Pero no lo admitiría.

Nunca.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, observando lo que hacía Sherry. Después de asegurarse de que no lo estaba viendo, se dedicó a examinar el aparato.

La conversación entre Sherry y el hombre que rentaba los vehículos para la nieve se vio interrumpida por el sonido de algo que salía disparado a toda velocidad, un choque y una explosión.

Ambos se giraron y vieron el fuego que consumía rápidamente a la moto nieve y al árbol con el que se había estrellado. Brago también observaba el espectáculo a tan sólo unos metros de distancia.

-¡Brago¡¿Qué hiciste?!

El mamodo se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin contestar.

-No necesito decirle que acaba de perder el depósito¿cierto?

Después de pasar media hora gritándole a Brago (sin que éste diera señales de que le importara), Sherry le ordenó tajantemente que se mantuviera alejado del vehículo para nieve, a menos que ella lo estuviera supervisando.

No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de que él fuera a hacerle caso, pero al menos estaba liberando tensión.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una serie de complicadas lecciones de manejo.

-o-o-o-

Sherry le estaba explicando a Brago las funciones de las distintas partes del vehículo de nieve

-Éste es el acelerador y éste es el freno –dijo con el tono de voz que emplearía al hablar con un niño pequeño o con alguien de corto entendimiento-. El acelerador te hace ir más rápido y el freno hace que te detengas.

Brago la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-No soy idiota –replicó enseñando los puntiagudos dientes-. Sé lo que son el acelerador y el freno. Lo que no sé es cómo usarlos –gruñó, dándole una patada a la máquina, la cuál se cayó a pedazos y se incendió.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –exclamó Sherry, a la vez que pisaba una parte de su vestido a la que le habían caído algunas chispas y que amenazaba con arder.

Brago se cruzó de brazos y no le respondió.

-o-o-o-

Sherry se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No quería verlo.

Sonó un golpe... dos, tres, cuatro y luego la explosión.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviada.

Brago había logrado ponerse a cubierto antes de que la moto nieve explotara.

Otra vez.

-o-o-o-

A la izquierda.

¡A la izquierda!

-¡Vamos, tú… estúpida cosa¡A la izquierda! –gruñó Brago entre dientes.

Pero la estúpida cosa no quería ir a la izquierda.

Quería ir hacia adelante.

Siempre adelante.

Mala suerte que adelante hubiera un muro.

El mamodo saltó del vehículo de nieve y éste colisionó con el muro.

Y explotó.

-o-o-o-

-¡Cuidado, Albert! –gritó la Belmondt cuando el vehículo se le escapó a Brago de las manos y embistió contra el mayordomo.

El pobre hombre tuvo el tiempo justo para saltar a un lado antes de que el aparato (aparentemente poseído) pasara zumbando por el sitio en el que estaba un segundo antes, usara un tronco caído a modo de rampa y, después de una serie de complicados giros en el aire, cayera al suelo convertido en una brillante bola de fuego.

Sherry lo observó todo con la boca abierta.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?

¡Si Brago apenas lo había tocado!

-¿Sherry?

-Necesitamos otro vehículo para nieve.

-o-o-o-

Brago cayó en la nieve y derrapó varios metros antes de detenerse.

Se incorporó con un gruñido y le lanzó una mirada asesina a "esa maldita cosa", cómo él la llamaba cariñosamente.

La máquina yacía de costado con el motor aún ronroneando.

Sherry condujo su vehículo magistralmente hasta dónde estaba su compañero mamodo. Se detuvo al lado de Brago y le tendió la mano a fin de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Brago la ignoró y se puso de pie sin ayuda.

-¡Odio a esa maldita cosa!

-Fue una mala idea –suspiró la rubia-. Será mejor que lo dejemos por la paz.

-No.

Sherry se armó de paciencia.

¿Ahora qué?

-Si tú puedes hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo mejor –gruñó el ser oscuro-. ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que eso me venza!

-Si continuamos con esto vas a acabar hecho pedazos.

-Mi cuerpo es más resistente que el de ustedes, los débiles humanos –bufó el mamodo-. Además, estoy mejorando.

-Si, claro; ahora te estrellas con más estilo.

Brago la miró malhumorado.

-Esta vez no explotó.

No bien acababa de decir esto cuando el vehículo para nieve comenzó a incendiarse.

-o-o-o-

Sherry tamborileaba sobre la mesa, aburrida.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vehículos de nieve había rentado en el día… uno para ella y muchos altamente explosivos para Brago.

El dependiente regresó con un fajo de papeles, el cuál puso sobre la mesa, frente a la chica.

-Ya conoce los trámites.

-Si.

-Firme aquí, aquí y aquí.

Sherry firmó en los sitios indicados y le devolvió los papeles.

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero¿no ha considerado en usar otro medio de transporte?

-Mi compañero insiste en que puede manejar esto.

-¿Tiene tendencias suicidas?

-No. Es sólo que es muy testarudo.

Ambos salieron del local y el hombre le señaló a la chica una hilera de vehículos.

-Elija.

Sherry se mordió el labio inferior. Todos se veían exactamente igual de inflamables que los que había rentado antes.

-¿Todavía no terminas? –preguntó Brago, acercándose a donde estaban los humanos.

-No seas impaciente –dijo Sherry.

-No veo por qué necesitas pensarlo tanto –murmuró el mamodo-. Todos se ven iguales.

-Y supongo que todos explotan igual –respondió Sherry con tono mordaz.

-Sólo elige uno y vámonos.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

-Eso quisiera saber.

-Muy bien; ya que es tan fácil, elige tú.

Brago señaló un vehículo negro.

-Ése.

-Tómalo.

Todos los vehículos de la hilera desaparecieron en una serie de explosiones tan pronto como Brago dio un paso en su dirección.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró Sherry sacudiendo la cabeza.

El nuevo dueño de un montón de metal incandescente cayó al suelo llorando cómo un bebé.

¡Qué bueno que estaba asegurado!

-o-o-o-

Sherry se levantó de la cama tallándose los ojos.

Bostezó y se calzó antes de salir de su habitación

Tenía la vaga idea de haber sido despertada por un portazo. Sin embargo, la suite en la que se estaban quedando permanecía silenciosa y tranquila.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío causado por el aire helado que se filtraba por la ventana abierta.

Cuando se disponía a cerrarla algo afuera captó su atención: Brago estaba montado en su vehículo de nieve, inclinado sobre el volante.

El motor rugió, surgió un haz de luz proveniente del faro y el vehículo para nieve avanzó sin problemas. Con perfecto control.

Sherry sonrió disimuladamente.

Tendría que conseguirse otro vehículo, pero al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse porque Brago explotara.

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, maldiciones y lo que gusten exprésenlo con un review. 


End file.
